Raven's Brother
by Zackboy
Summary: Ravens Brother comes to join the Teen Titans, and has some wierd powers.
1. Blackfire Returns

This is the first chappie I wrote. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

It was like any other day at the Titan Tower. Cyborg was whooping Beast Boy's (B.B.) butt at video games. Raven was busy meditating. Starfire was busy with her hair. Robin was busy trying to find out more about Slade. When Starfire was done with her hair, she went over to Raven's room and started bugging her.

"Would you like to talk?" asked Starfire. "No," said Raven. "Would you like to hang out?" asked Starfire. "No" said Raven. "Please?" asked Starfire. "NO" shouted Raven. Then she threw Starfire out and locked the door. "That was very rude," said Starfire. "Shad' up," said Raven. Very depressed, Starfire sat down on the sofa and watched Cyborg and B.B. play video games. After that, something weird happened. The T.V. blew up!

"WHAT IN THE !# WORLD HAPPENED?" said Cyborg.

"You idiot, I knew that something like this would happen because you play games the whole night straight," said B.B. "Uh B.B., that's you," said Cyborg.

"No. I saw a black flash come out of the television set," said Starfire. "I know that Raven would do no such thing so that means only one thing. My sister has returned."

"That's right," said Blackfire.

Read and review


	2. Oh no Starfire

All I have to say is to read and review.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans.

"I'm back lil' sis," said Blackfire. "Sister, how did you get out of jail?" asked Starfire. "Some nice guy bailed me out," said Blackfire. Raven and Robin entered the room.

"What just happened?" asked Robin. Raven saw Blackfire. "Oh no, not again," said Raven. "Yep," said Blackfire. "I'm back for revenge!"

"I thought so," said B.B. "Would you like to go out with me?" "NO WAY!" said Blackfire. "The only reason I'm here is to get revenge against the Teen Titans." Then she threw a star bolt at Starfire.

"Ow!" said Starfire. "That was not very nice." "I don't care about being nice anymore," said Blackfire. Then she shot her sister with her eye beams. Starfire fell to the ground not looking very well.

"Starfire!" said Robin. "That's it! Titans go!" All of a sudden, a big cloud of smoke entered the room.

"Ah Teen Titans. We meet again," said a mysterious voice.

"I know that voice," said Cyborg. "It's at the tip of my tongue.

"Hi Slade," said Blackfire. "Now I know who it is," said Cyborg. "It's Slade,"

"Uh Cyborg, we already know that," said B.B.

"Wait a minute," said Robin. How do you know Slade?"

"He is the guy who bailed me out," said Blackfire. "But on one condition. I have to help him destroy the Teen Titans. So the first titan I'm going to destroy is my little sister." Then something else happened. Ten copies of Starfire appeared and the looked very angry."What in the world?" said Blackfire. "Who cares," said Slade "Lets retreat"

"What happened?" asked B.B. Raven saw a black cape disappear in the doorway.

"I think I might know," she said. Raven came back with a boy who looked about the age of 13. "Yep, I was wondering when you would show up Zack," said Raven.

"How do you know him?" asked Cyborg.

"He's my brother," Raven said.

That was also a nice chappie.

Read and Review.


	3. Who is Zack

Sorry it took so long but the third chappie is here. Yay:)

Disclaimer: See previous chappie

"Did you just say that he is your brother?" asked B.B.

"Yep. Zack is my little brother," said Raven. "And before you ask, Robin, his powers involve holograms.

"I can make copies of anyone or anything," said Zack. "I can also turn into a hologram which means I can turn into anyone or anything. I can turn any hologram into a solid or a liquid (what ever its chemical nature is). The most important part is that when I make copies or I turn into a hologram, I gain that object's powers and characteristics. For example, when I made copies of that one girl..." "Starfire," said Raven. "Thanks" said Zack. "When I made copies of Starfire, the copies had her powers.

"Okay, that answers my question," said Robin.

"I got one," said Cyborg. "Why did you come here in the first place?" "I want to join the Teen Titans," said Zack. Starfire who was knocked unconscious by Blackfire woke up.

"Who is this?" asked Starfire. "Please don't tell me that he is working with my sister," "Nope, he's just my little brother," said Raven. Then Raven told Starfire what happened when she took her snooze.

"I am pleased to know that he is not with my sister," said Starfire. "Hello little brother of Raven. I have not yet to introduce myself. My name is Starfire but you can call me Star."

"Hello Star my name is Zack but you can call me uh... Zack," said Zack.

"Hi Zack my name is Robin," said Robin.

"I'm Beast Boy but you can call me B.B.," said B.B.

"And I'm Cyborg," said Cyborg. "I want to ask you something. The T.V. got blasted to bits because of Blackfire and I was wondering if you would help me fix it?"

"Oh, I can do better than help," said Zack. Then he made a ton of copies of himself and then threw the debris out the hole in the wall. Then he made a wall where the hole was. Then a big T.V. appeared. "Wow" said Cyborg. "That is so cool" "Don't mention it," said Zack.

"Didn't you say something about wanting to join us?" asked Robin. "Yes" said Zack. "Well you got to prove that you're good enough to join," said Robin. "Raven, want to see if your brother is good enough?"

"Sure," said Raven. And then everyone went on the roof. "Zack, if you want to join the Teen Titans, you are going to prove that you're good enough," said Raven. Then she started saying the magic words she always uses. "Azerath Metron Zin-." Then a roll of duct tape appeared and taped Raven's mouth shut.

"Like I always say, if duct tape can't fix it then it is truly broken," said Zack. Then a cage appeared over Raven surrounded by a moat with hungry crocs. "And if it is broken, you might as well get rid of it," said Zack.

"I made my decision," said Robin. "Zack, you are a honorary member of the Teen Titans."

Read and Review!


End file.
